A long way from Ohio
by LovePeaceEquality20
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet in college this time. Same Characters, same feelings, different setting. New Chapter and the TENSIONS RISING.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Storys mine, Characters aren't.

Authors note- I'm going to continue my other story, but this one just kind of came to me. I like the whole idea of Spencer and Ashley meeting in a diffrent setting. As far as the characters go Ashleys the same old Ashley, Spencers pretty much in the same situation as she was in, in the beginning of the show, Confused, curious, and drawn to ashley and not entirely sure why.At first there feelings are going to be mostly physical, like most relationships are at the start before you really know someone, but soon those damn emontions will pop up lol .I like writing about the start of their realationship while their struggling with their feelings so here it goes, hope you like it.

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

I'm about to be a long way from Ohio, a long way from the barn in which I had my first awkward sexual experience, miles from all of my friends and soon to be a long way from my parents, My dad and my loving but slightly backwards with her ideals mom.

" Spencer I'm going to miss you so much, I just don't see why you couldn't of stayed closer to home." My mom says as she slowly loosens her death grip of a hug on me.

" Mom you know how much going to UCLA means to me, it's the best film school in the country, and plus Glen went to Duke and Clay went to Yale so… they're far away too, they followed their dreams now I'm going to follow mine. " I was hoping to express to them for what seemed like the thousandth time now, how much I wanted, and needed to go to UCLA even if it was, especially because it was two thousand miles from home.

"We know Spence, you're just our baby" my mom said. "And our only daughter" my dad added. He could be so sweet sometimes.

I hear "Flight 107 to Los Angles, now boarding" here it goes.

"I have to go guys, I'm going to miss my flight" I say as I grab them both for one final hug. And then I'm off only looking back once to see them, I vaguely think how hard it must be for them to go from a full house to just them in a span of only 2 years.

The flight went smoothly, despite my killer fear of flying but I overcame that… and the nervousness from the flight was quickly replaced with the unsettling feeling I had about, going to the school for the first time, meeting my roommate among a million other things. When I arrive at campus my nerves our starting to make me feel physically sick and I wonder if I should eat something. So I decide hey my parents paid mega bucks for room and board I might as well check out the cafeteria food.

After I eat I decided to take a stroll through the campus check out the sights, before I head to my dorm. I only had a back pack full of stuff, I figured I'd just buya majority of my clothes and stuff here, so I only have pictures, and other things that tie me to my roots. While I'm walking taking in the beautiful campus, I must have not been paying very much attention to where I was going because I slammed into an innocent bystander.

"Shit, shit,shit" I heard her mutter from beneath me, shit beneath me. I'm lying on top of her.

"Oh I'm so, so, so sorry…" I ramble out as I hurriedly untangled myself from her and got to my feet.

At first I thought she was going to kill me, but her face softened maybe after she saw the worried look on my face and she simply said" That's ok happens all the time, plus I don't mind being knocked on my back by a beautiful girl like you"

Okay, wow she's really beautiful, with long black hair, a slender petite physique and a confidence that exudes sexuality. I love the way her lips move when she talks, her voice so low and sensual and I think she's flirting with me. Yeah you're real straight Spence, real straight.

"Good cause I didn't mind being on top of you" god, did I really just say that, I'm such and idiot.

I got to hear that laugh for the first time there and I like it "Your not from here are you?"

"Why is it that obvious?"

"No, no you're just too nice to be from L.A, that's all." She put her hand gently on my shoulder, and although her touch may have been light, the feeling I got from it was anything but, a deep, heavy, sensual shock from my shoulder to my toes.

"Well I got to go, but it certainly was a pleasure to be um underneath you, I'll see you around campus… uhh I didn't get your name."

"Spencer. Spencer Carlin." I mutter suddenly I'm kind of speechless a little lost in her dark brown orbs.

"Spencer, different I like it, mines a lot more common but unique to me… I'm Ashley Davies." She says as she smiles turn and walks the other way and I notice her dark black tattoo in the small of her back as it peeked out from under her black tank, damn that's sexy.

Wow if I can expect to meet more people like her then I have a feeling I'm going to love L.A. I headed to my room, Small but it will do, whoever my roommate is she isn't here yet, so I chose a side of the room and started putting my pictures up afterward I laid on my bed and started to read the latest issue of vogue

I hear a distinct chuckle and it startles me out of daze, and I turn to the doorway to see no other than Ashley " I'm every frat boys and a curious blonde girl from Ohio's dream" Davies leaning against the door frame.

"Is this your dorm room?" she asks and I reply with a simple nod of my head.

"Then I guess were roommates." Oh I really am going to Love Los Angles.

* * *

Thanks, feedback good or bad would be great.


	2. Of all the Dorms

Disclaimer- Same as always, stories mine, characters arent.I guess i should give credit to _Casblanca_, since i decieded to use a couple qoutes from it for whatever reason.

Authors note- Again thanks to all of my readers and reviewers I appreciate it. I'm not particullary happy with this chapter,i've never been to good at the dialouge ascpect of stories, but i do my best and this chapter is pretty much, just the two of them talking and getting to know one another. I'm apolgizing in advance for all of the cliches and movie qoutes I just couldn't avoid using so i'm sorry lol. so here it is.

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

Of all the dorms, in all the world she walks into mine. Okay enough classic love movie quotes but this was a bit surreal but I liked it, I love the idea of getting to know this extremely sexy and mysterious brunette. I have a feeling she could show me exactly what L.A has to offer.

After I realized I had just been staring at her every since she walked in here, I beckoned for her to come join me on my bed, so we could talk. I had this nagging feeling, I just met her but I wanted to know everything about her, I've never felt like that with anyone in all my life.

"So this is a little weird", she started as she set down next to me, and I had to agree.

" yeah, but its kind of cool, I mean I was so nervous about meeting my roommate and tumbling on top of you kind of broke the ice don't you think?" she responded only with that deep throaty laugh that I'm quickly becoming familiar with and I realize I want to hear it as much as possible.

"So Spencer where are you from?"

"Ohio", I reply.

" Oh a Midwestern girl, well its kind of eastern isn't it, why do you think they call it the Midwest when its clearly more eastern than it was ever west?" she looked at me so serious I almost couldn't laugh but I did, hard.

"Umm I don't know... do they even call people from Ohio Midwestern, well I guess you do." She can call me anything.

"I guess I do, ha" she said.

"Wow you're a lot more personable, than I thought." I was amazed about how comfortable I felt with her and I've only known her for a couple of hours but it feels like a lot longer.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks.

" umm… well your just really uh beautiful and so confident, you just seemed a little larger than life, a little unapproachable and now that I've been talking to you, I just feel really comfortable with you" so comfortable that I can be completely honest apparently.

"I feel comfortable with you too, Spence, do you mind if I call you Spence." Again she can call me anything.

"Oh I don't care, my friends call me that and I guess were friends now, so call me whatever you like." I'm leaning towards her a bit, flirting.

"Anything?" she asks.

"Anything."

" Even… oh never mind we'd have to know each other a lot better for me to call you that."

Were sitting right next to each other, side by side on my bed and she's looking at me now smiling after her last comment and I can't help but think that she's quite possibly the most beautiful girl, woman I've ever seen and my stomach is fluttering with the uncertain possibilities. It scares me a little to know that I just met herand i already want her. My face starts to get flushed at the thought of getting exactly what I _want_, and I tell my self to slow down I don't know anything about her, I don't even know if she's gay, hell I don't even know if I am.

"Spence. Spence. Spencer!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I must of dazed" she has a knowing look on her face "so what were you asking?" I continued.

"I was just asking if you left a devishly handsome farm boy or boys if you're freaky back home." So she gets right down to business then.

"No, no farm boys or any boy for that matter."

"Why doesn't a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend?" she asks, and haven't I heard that question a million times. So I figured I'd answer it honestly for once.

"Because I don't want one." She looks like she's trying to process that information, but I didn't want her to read to far into it. I don't want to put my cards, on the table so soon. So I rapidly turned the table on her "So ash what about you, any guys in your life?"

Now her laugh was deep and she threw her head completely back exposing her neck. "Where's your gaydar? Maybe they don't teach that in the mid… the mid… damn Ohio."

"My gaydar?"

"Yeah, I bat for the other team, I switched sides… I'm a lesbian." And after she said that she took a deep intake of breath and lost that confident exterior, did she think I would care? "Do you mind? Damn I shouldn't have told you you're probably freaking out." She'd gotten up now off the bed and was pacing the floors. It was kind of cute, but she looked really worried so I decided to ease her mind a bit.

"Oh Ash, its cool"

"Really?" she looked so relieved.

"Yes really, besides I'm kind of straddling the fence myself." I can't believe I just told her that but it felt good.

"Straddling the fence?"

"Yeah I'm kind of not sure which side I belong on." I said this with emphasis hoping she'd get the point.

"Oh I get it, no better time to figure that out than in college" she said as a Cheshire grin spread across her beautiful features. "You know Spence, I have a feeling, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". Humphrey Bogart couldn't of said it better himself.

* * *

Thanks guys, feedback please. 


	3. Breakfast

Authors Note- So I updated at the urging of A few people, you guys are persistent lol. So I moved it along a little bit. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer- As always storys mine, Characters aren't.

The Shrill sound of my alarm clock, is the first thing I hear on this Friday morning. It as anoying as hell, however the first thing i see couldn't be more perfect. The sleeping form of my ubber hot roommate, unfourtantley for me though shes not in my bed but rather in the semi-adjacent twin bed in our dorm. Since Shes asleep and all and I take this time to look at her, and I mean really look at her. She's beautiful this I know, but I swear everday, I notice something new about her. Maybe its the way her face scrunches up when she sleeps, or the eyebrow quirk she gives me when she thinks i'm an idiot, or the laugh that deep throaty laugh, I swear is only reserved for me.

' Fuck i'm in trouble' . I've known the girl for all of two months now, and I like her, I like her way too much. Any questions I had about my sexuiallty have definatley been answered spend a night in my head and I swear anyone would be gay. Night after night I lie here in bed, a silent film playing in my head, Images flashing through my thoughts that would make maddonna blush. Unfourtantley for me though, I have no idea If she feels the same. Shes my roomate,I have to live with her, I can't go freaking her out, So excruiating friendship it is.

"Ugh" I emit slightly too loud apparently as I roll out of bed, becuase I hear her stir, my alarm didn't wake her but that did.

" Spence?"

" Yeah?"

" What are you up for? You don't have class this early its Friday."

" I know I just wanted to go to the... To get um Breakfast yeah breakfast." I had to lie, what was i supposed to say I'm getting up early to avoid you at all costs. One becuase, maybe if i don't talk to you I could go a whole day without you posseing my thoughts, and two becuase for some insane reason i'm slightly pissed at you.

" Oh why didn't you wake me?"

" Ash, your not exactly a morning person." Huh that was an understatement, she hated the mornings.

" You got me there but come on Spence, I get to eat which I love to do and I get to talk to my new bestfriend which I love even more so I'm going" She smiles at me and I swear it should be illegal.

We both shower, and get dressed and settle on a local breakfast spot. She orders, 3 Pancakes, 3 eggs, bacon and toast. As much as she eats its amazing her body Is that wonderful. The scuplted arms, stomach... okay enough of that.

" So Spence how was your night last night?"

" Well I didn't sleep well"

"Oh i'm sorry did I wake you?" What am i supposed to answer, Yes you woke me when you were quietly saying goodnight to your latest conquest, and I was insanley jealous even though i'm just your friend and all.

" No not at all, just a lot on my mind" Okay not a total lie.

" You know what you need?" Yeah I have a pretty good idea and its not very g-rated either.

" What?"

" Some action" Wow she knows me so well.

" Action?" I laugh.

" Yup, and your coming out dancing with me tonight and were going to find it."

Why do I need to find something when everything i've ever looked for Is sitting across from me, but since I could never say no to her, I voice my agreement " Alright".

" Its not Healthy, your level of lowness" She laughed.

" Hey, its not funny maybe no ones interested."

" Thats impossible, Spence."

" Really?"

" Yeah your to damn Sexy." My heart beat sped up about a thousand paces with that.

" I am?"

" Come on you know your hot." She says, voice low and then silently goes back to her food.

Tonight, could be more interesting than i thought.

R&R please


	4. Oh

Disclaimer- As always, Characters aren't mine but the story is.

Authors note- So here's another chapter, Thank you all so much for your reviews, you guys are very insistent lol, I appreciate all of your comments. Btw no spell check and I can't spell so sorry ...

Due to Ashley's irresistable persuasion skills, we both skipped our friday classes in favor of going shopping. Apparently, I needed a new outfit so I could look "Hot, not to say you aren't already, just hotter", I remember her saying. So as any eighteen year old girls would do we, browsed, giggled, chatted and tried on quite possibly every out fit in the entire mall. Until, I decided or more like she decided on a simple pair of dark low rise jeans, that hugged my curves, and a crimson red halter top that showed just the tinest hint of skin, between where the shirt and jeans meet. Acording to her, its what you don't see that entices you, it seems to me its more like what I can't have that has me addicted.

After our little shopping excursion, we headed back to the dorms to get ready. Did I mention that along with the dorm room we also share a bathroom instead of the usual community bathroom, and to save time Ashley decided that I could use the mirror to put on my makeup, apply the finshing touches to my hair etc. while she is SHOWERING! Fantastic, If I didn't know for sure that Ashley wasn't interested in me in a sexual way, I'd swear she was trying to toture me on purpose and if that was the case she would be damn good at it.

The hot steam from the shower behind me is fogging up my mirror a bit as i'm applying my makeup, And as I hear the soft sounds of Ashleys amazing singing voice, my face is so red that I forego the blush, not going to need that tonight. After a couple minutes, I hear the water shut of behind me And soon after she's calling for my assistance

" Hey, Spence I forgot a towel can you hand it to me" I nod, and reach under the vanity to grab her a towel and as I turn back to her to both my suprise and bewilderment, shes standing there with the shower curtian pulled back completly revealed to me. Litterally completely naked, I run my eyes lazily from her flushed kneck, down her tanned torso to her firm abs before her throat clearing breaks my reverie.

" You okay there spence?" She ask a faint smile creeping onto her face.

" uh um yeah, i'm fine, fine i'm just going to go finish getting dressed in there yeah." Turning on my heels I attempt to get out of there as fast as possible.

" Spence?" She calls, my heart is about to beat out of my chest as I turn to answer her this time.

" Yeah?"

"Can I have my towel?"

"Oh here sorry" I say sheepishly, closing the bathroom door after handing it to her.

When I had finished dressing, still waiting for her to come out , I sat on the bed, my mind a thousand different places at once. So now I didn't have to fantize about what that glourious body looks like unclothed now I know, and once you've seen something like that, you can never unsee it so to speak. Part of me was exhillierated, but another part loathed it, just another thing to consume my mind constantly. Soon thereafter she emerged and we left for the club, most of the car ride there Ashley was uncharteristically quiet and I wondered why.

As we entered the club, lights flashing, sweaty bodies grinding and music floating through the speakers, Ashley grabbed a hold of my hand, and led me to the bar as I tried to forget about the spark that our hands meeting ignited.

" Its always drinks first, you know that girl" She laughed.

" True, but were underage" I reminded her.

" Not tonight we aren't, Hello Jessica". She said as she handed me my fake ID for that night, Normally i'd be a little hesitant but tonight i decided to just go with the flow.

She ordered our drinks, and we just stood and talked for awhile having the best time as always. After awhile I wondered if somehow, the earlier plan to get me some "action" had been forgotten. So I thoughted I'd bring it up

"Ashley, what happened to the action?" I laughed, but I could of swore I saw her face fall a little, but she soon recovered and plastered a somewhat forced smile in my opnion on

" In a sec, but first do a body shot with me." Okay now i'm confused

" How is us doing a body shot together, going to help me attract someone else?" The question was obviousally justified but she had a quick answer

" See, your hot and we all know i'm sexy so thats bound to attract someone... so just shut it and do it with me." Okay that can be iterpereated so many ways

" alright already lets do it then." So she orders the tequila shot, and i lay back slightly on the bar my arm propping me up as she pours the liquid on my stomach after she lifted my shirt slightly.

My whole body is tied in anticpation to the impending touch of her tounge, and when her warm mouth meets the cool flesh of my stomach, I physically shudder and I have to stop my self from arching off the bar, its heavenly to say the least. As i'm aching in places, I never even knew existed she looks up at me hair slightly tousled and lemon in her mouth

" Lets dance".


	5. What would happen

AUTHORS NOTE- Thanks as always for the reviews, I appreicate the feedback immensly and thanks to all the silent readers as well.

Disclaimer- Story's mine, characters aren't and the song's by Meredith Brooks

" Lets Dance" It takes a minute for me to register what she said due to my heightened state of arousal, but in the state i'm in now I know that us dancing will surley make me lose the last shred of control I have.

I scoot up and off the bar " What about the plan Davies?"

She shakes her head " Damn, I didn't know you were that horny spence, we'll find you someone right now, that is if you can wait that long" She laughs.

I try to protest but shes already found someone and cuts me off

" How about that hot Blonde three O'Clock shes been checking you out all night." I turn my head in the direction of the girl and Ashley's definatley right she has been checking me out all night, becuase she still is even as we make eyecontact.

" Go talk to her" She insists so I go introduce myself, and I find out her name Is Angela, but I really don't care. After about a minute of small talk, I let her lead me to the dance floor.

As the pulsing beat of the song fills my ears, I feel her arm slip around my waist, her hands have a firm grip on my hips, shes talking to me but I can't hear her. I have my back to Ashley but I swear she' s looking at me, I can feel her gaze on me like a flame, burning through my skin. Curious, I turn around so my back is to the blonde, finally I'm facing her, her face is flushed with embarresment after being caught staring . Still as I, begin to gently sway my hips grinding into the girl behind me her gaze never leaves me.

We're locked eye to eye, the song picks up tempo and so does my hips, soon my body starts to respond not to the girl behind me but rather to the girl a few feet away. Her face is so expressionless and hard to read, but her eyes are full of an unmistakable passion. I lose contact with her for a second as the Blonde begins to trail, wet kisses down my kneck and collarbone as my body invoulntarily arches back into her. Regaining my foucus, I notice that Ashley is nowhere in sight, I'm panicked for a second. Then I feel cold, the contact of the warm body behind me lost only to be replaced moments later by a another this time more famillar set of arms.

" Ashley" I whisper, as I move to turn around to face her. " What was that wheres Angie?"

" You mean the Slut."

" What?" We're kind of just standing in the middle of the dance floor now, our movements seized, and bodys untangled.

" She was all over you" Her voice slightly rises with that

" Isn't that kinda of the point", I can't help but yell back, the songs turned slow allowing us the abilty to hear eachother. I'm stuggling to make eye contact with her, when I finally do I'm met with a pool of anger, tenderness and maybe even Jeaously.

" Fuck she practically had sex with you on the dance floor!" I shoot her a look that pretty much screams dicontent

" Your the one that said I needed action, Your not making sense at all"

" Well, I...I just didn't like it okay" She didn't like it, why would she care, my head was swimming with a million questions.

" What do you mean you didn't li..." Gently, she put her finger to my lips, silencing my question.

" Just dance with me okay" I wanted to protest, too many things left unaswered but talking could wait.

I oblige her, and slowly wrap my arms around around her kneck and lets her hands rest just above my hips. Our bodies are perfectly molded together, Hips to hip, breast to breast and heart to heart. She nuzzles her head into my kneck, and I can smell the intoxicating smell of Raplh lauren romance. My heart is practically pounding out of my chest, and i'm sure she can feel it.

We've never been this close before and my body is reacting in ways I've never dreamed possible, Inaverdatley, her lips graze a sensitve spot on my kneck and I can barley choke back a moan. I'm wishing the song would never end, never break this perfect moment.

_Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you, I can't speak _

Stripped my senses, on the spot  
I've never been defensless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word

Swaying gently with the music she begins to grind her hips into me, and its almost to much to take.

_What would happen if we kiss  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust  
_

I feel her hot breath on my ear

" do you ever wonder, what would happend if we kissed?" Shocked I don't answer her " Becuase I do" she trails off...

I pull back from her, our lips are only centimeters apart, her breath is hot, her gaze is burning and I lick my lips in anticaption. Leaning the rest of the way, her lips finally meet mine in a myriad of explosions, passion, and electricty i've never felt before. The kiss, was hard and passionate from the beginning but somehow we deepened it. Her hands shifted to my ass, gripping and pulling me closer to her, my hands are running over her back slipping under her tank to rub the hot flesh beneath it. Under the haze I realzied we were in a crowded place, a public place. Recutantley I broke apart from her

" Do you want to get out of here?"

_... What would happen if we kiss _

I struggle with myself again  
Quikly the walls are crumblin'  
Don't know if I can turn away


End file.
